Hello My Name is
by GetLostInTheMusic
Summary: AU Percy and Annabeth used to be childhood friends until Annabeth moves away. What happens when she move back but she isn't the only one who has changed?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello... well it's been a while. I realized that I started stories too early that I had never really thought through. Now that I am on summer vacation I plan on actually finishing this. I will try to update at least every week, sometimes maybe more. Please review or message me. Often I feel that writing isn't worth it when no one reviews. So please let me know what you think. I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes I am still looking for a beta.**

****Hello My Name is...

Chapter One

Hello my name is Annabeth Chase Today is a completely random day with pretty much no significance other than the fact that today i have decided to share my story. I just want to write. I must warn you now that I suck at writing, but if you find some way to make it through my rudimentary English skills you might find something worth reading. I am being completely honest with you; I'm terrible at writing, but that's what this whole books based on: truth. Today I feel that we spend too much of our lives lie to others and lying to ourselves. This is my experiment, I want to see how exciting and entertains the truth can be. To complete this experiment I will relay my story in the most truthful way. Some of it may seem boring or cliche but that's life. All cliches have some truth about them or how else would they come to be. Of course I will be changing a few thing to my story names, places, yada yada yada. I do have some conscience of privacy.

I know 17 is that in between year. You've been able to drive for a year but you're still not an adult. You are stressing over all those stupid standardized test and worrying about which college you will get into. Also there's all those crazy teenage hormones that don't never to help.

Like every other girl in my school I have developed a crush on the one and only Percy Jackson. While most girls went gaga for his crazy good looks or amazing abs I knew a different side of Percy. The Percy I know is sweet, loyal, stupid, and broken. I've been there through some of his worst times, the only problem is he doesn't know that I was there.

When we were both in the third grade Percy and I were in the same class and the best of friends. Of course I looked completely different with braces, huge glasses, and such wild curls. I was called the little freak. Not only did I look the part but I was smart and too smart for my own good. No one wanted to be my friend they all saw me as a teacher's pet. However Percy didn't. Percy and I shared everything from juice boxes and cookies to who we were crushing on. The biggest shock came to me one day when Percy showed up at my house in the middle of the night in tears. Never before had I seen Percy cry but he was absolutely hysterical. Percy did not say a word but I could tell what had occurred. For months Percy had been complaining about his stepfather Gabe Ugilano a foul and disgusting man. Gabe was the slimiest of slime balls but this was far worse than anything Percy had told me about. Percy's arms were covered in bruises and scratches. We just sat there in silence with tears now running down both of our faces. For the rest of the year Percy always wore long sleeves and shied away from me. We hardly spoke and at the end of the year my father announced that we were moving to San Francisco. All I got was a mumbled goodbye on the last day of school and a fleeting hug.

That was eight years ago. For eight years I lived in San Francisco trying to make new friends but I could never forget Percy he was always there in the back of my mind. It was a shock to me when my father announced that we were moving back to New York. I was conflicted. Ecstatic because I would get to see Percy again but nervous because it had been eight years and anything could have happened in eight years.

On my first day at Goode High School I had no clue what to do. Not only was I was the new girl, I was also the old girl, the little freak. Even though my appearance had changed I was still that same girl on the inside despite how much I had tried to hide it. At my old school I had decided to reinvent myself. This meant dying my hair, constantly straightening it, getting contacts, and playing dumb.

After receiving my schedule I was on my way to my locker when someone crashed into me. I was stunned. I could tell he was muscular and tall. I wondered if this is how I would meet Percy again. He had bright blue eyes and blonde hair. I let out the breath I was holding. I was in the clear this time.

"Oh. I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't worry about it," I mumbled. Turning around I walked right into another guy. Just my luck. Looking up this time I noticed dark hair. I tried to back away but his arms were still around me.

"Slow down there sweetie, don't need you bumping into anyone else," he joked.

"Please just let me go," I begged.

"I don't think so," he said stubbornly.

" And who are you to stop me?"

" I'm Percy Jackson."

**Thanks for reading and please please please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Fathers Day! I cannot believe the response to this story! 156 views, 8 favs, 7 alerts, 5 reviews, and one very happy writer! **  
**I am still looking for a beta and apologize for any mistakes. **  
**This chapter is dedicated to:**  
**My father, Randomsheller1235, I am a Niad Glad to Serve U, and the three guest reviews. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

Hello My Name is...

Chapter 2

_"I'm Percy Jackson."_

* * *

Great. Now what am I supposed to say? Oh hi Percy it's me, Annabeth, you know your best friend from eight years ago. I've waited too long to say something and he is giving me a weird look.

"Is that supposed to impress me or something?" Stupid stupid stupid why did I say that.

"Nice one new girl," he laughed as he walked away.

He didn't remember me. I don't know rather to be happy or sad. Happy because I didn't have to go through the embarrassment of meeting like that. Sad because my best friend had forgotten me. He thought I was just some new girl not the only person who knows what is stepfather truly did. Granted I looked different. My hair was straight and darker and gone were the glasses and braces. Also i was dressed different bno more did i wear loose t shirts and heans all the time, now it was tight shirts and short shorts. When I decided to reinvent myself I choose the part I could pull off best, the dumb blonde. But still he could have recognized me.

Walking into first period I was relieved when I didn't see Percy sitting there. I choose a seat near the back close to a girl with choppy black hair and electric blue eyes. She had headphones in and was silently rocking out. The bell rang and our teacher Mr. Blofis started role.

"Annabeth Chase," he called.

"Present."

"Thalia Grace."

The girl next to me piped up. As Mr. Blofis finished role he started explaining some of the books we would be reading this year. "One of my personal favorites is-"

"I'm here," someone called walking into the room.

"Mr. Jackson, I figured this would happen so I took the liberty of already marking you tardy. Just don't let it happen again."

"Sorry Paul. I mean Mr. Blofis," Percy said.

"Just take a sit behind Miss Grace."

"What was holding you up this time Perce?" Thalia leaned back and asked.

"Fan club," he said disgustingly.

"Mr. Jackson, can you please pay attention?" Mr. Blofis called.

"Busted," said Thalia.

"Now class to start off the year you will be working with a partner to create a presentation on what you think the main question in literature is. You will be assigned this same project at the end of the year to see how your ideas might of changed. And yes I will be assigning your partners," Mr. Blofis said.

There was a collective groan from the class.

"First pair Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace..." Thalia reached over and gave me a high five. "Percy Jackson and Nico diAngelo." A dark haired boy looked up and sent Percy a thumbs up. The rest of the class consisted of Mr. Blofis explaining various assignments that we would have to complete and explaining more about our projects. We were given the last five minutes to meet with our partners.

"So I'm Thalia, I hate my last name so don't even bother using it."

"I'm Annabeth Chase and I just moved back here from San Francisco."

"Moved back?"

"Yes I was born here but moved away eight years ago."

"Wow. I moved here freshman year." she said and then the bell rung.

Second period I had chemistry which was pretty boring and typical though the teacher did have quite an extensive nerf gun collection. Third period brought calculus. Despite my attempts to play the part of a dumb blonde I still signed up for challenging classes. I just wouldn't do that well in the class. I had never worried too much about my classes but lunch is what I dreaded most. Lunch would be the true make or break time. Would I be stuck sitting by myself or would someone actually let me sit with them. As I walked into the lunchroom a heard a voice call out,

"Hey Annabeth, over here!"

I realised that it was Thalia. I sat down at the table and noticed the boy named Nico and the blonde guy I bumped into earlier.

"Time for introductions," Thalia called. "That's my brother Jason," she said pointing to the blonde guy, " his girlfriend Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Connor and Travis Stoll they are not actually twins but everyone thinks so, Katie Gardner, Rachel Dare, and my emo cousin Nico."

"I'm not emo! I just like black," Nico protested.

"Shut up death breath," a new voice called. I looked up and noticed that the voice belonged to Percy. "Hey it's the new girl."

"I have a name you know."

"And that would be?"

"Annabeth." I said simply.

"Annabeth..." he repeated with a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh no incoming," the girl Thalia introduced as Piper called out and everyone else just groaned.

"Whose coming?" I whispered to Thalia.

"Percy's fanclub."

"He has a fanclub?"

"Much to his dismay, though I find it quite entertaining. It's headed by Drew, Piper's half-sister. I have no clue how they are related."

"So Percy, I'm throwing this party on Friday and I was hoping that you could come?" The girl in front which I assumed was Drew said.

"Well Drew... I uh," I could tell that Percy was struggling to find away out of this. I elbowed Thalia to stop laughing.

"Percy can't," Thalia started, "we are having a family dinner that we can't get out of."

"Fine then. Some other time," she huffed and walked away.

"That was close, thanks Thals," Percy said and then started an argument with Jason over some sport or something.

"Family?" I asked Thalia.

"Kelp Head is another one of my cousins."

"So both Nico and Percy are your cousins?"

"All of our dads are brothers."

"Got it."

The rest of the day was a blur of classes. I did notice that pretty much everyone from lunch was in my classical studies class. Percy never said a word to me but I would catch him staring at me out of the corner of my eye. It was a strange look. Sometimes it was a look of recognition others one of pure confusion. I had no clue what to do. Part of me wanted to tell him but the other part of me was scared. Scared that a) he wouldn't remember b) he would remember and not like me anymore and c) he would remember and still like me. The last was the hardest for me because at the moment even I didn't like me.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry! I was going to post this yesterday but I won tickets to the Fall Out Boy concert and got to meet them! It was an absolutely amazing concert and New Politics was there too and they were awesome! Also I had 543 view! I cannot believe how it! Thank you all so much!Sorry if this feels a little rushed. I still really need a beta, so please if anyone is interested or knows anyone who might want to please let me know. Enjoy!**

Hello My Name is...

Chapter 3

For the rest of the week I avoided Percy like the plague. Not one word was spoken between the two of us but I would still catch him staring at me. Though my relationship with Percy was still tense I fit in right with his friends. Thalia, Piper, Rachel, and I became really close and it was nice to have true girl friends. Before I had friends but it was more for show. With them I felt myself slowly reverting back to the old Annabeth. My classes were going well and everything seemed to going as planned. I was a typical high schooler: I had friends, I skated my way through class, I stayed up ridiculously late doing nothing in particular, and I had that person which I was completely awkward around.

It was Friday and I had almost survived the first week of school. We were all in classical studies. For those of you who don't know classical studies is the studies of ancient civilizations like Egypt, Greece, and Rome. Our teacher Mr. Brunner was lecturing us on some of the ancient Greek gods and goddesses. He had been talking with the rivalry between Poseidon and Athena due to Athena being chosen as the patron of Athens because she gave them an olive branch.

"They picked her for giving them olives? Now if it was pizza I would understand," Percy said.

"Yes Annabeth," Mr. Brunner called. I hadn't even noticed but at some point I must have raised my hand.

"Wasn't the rivalry partly due to Athena catching Poseidon in her temple with Medusa?"

"You are correct, though I was saving that little tid bit for a later date," he said then went back to his lecture.

"How did you know that?" Piper whispered to me.

"My mom was really into Greek mythology and used to read me myths instead of bedtime stories."

"Miss Chase," Mr. Bruner called, " I'd prefer it if you would refrain from talking during my lecture."

"Busted," Thalia mumbled. I slapped her in the arm once Mr. Brunner had turned back around.

"Chase... Annabeth Chase... Could it be, no theres no way..." Percy was mumbling to himself again and looking at me. Oh no, this is the first time he has hear my last name. I think he finally figured it out. Took him long enough. But I'm not ready for this. What if he wants to talk. I can't do this, I have to get out of here and soon. Right as the bell rang I bolted out the door and tried to make my way to my car. What I did not realize was that Percy was right on my trail until I was yanked into an empty classroom.

"Talk," he said.

"What? Percy what are you doing?" I screamed.

"Oh I don't know. Why don't you tell me what is going on Annabeth?"

"I don't know! Just let me go." I begged.

"No! You are going to tell me what you are doing here and why you did not tell me who you really are."

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"Oh yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Actually you really have to. Remember that contract we made and both signed saying that we have to tell each other anything." So I was right he does remember.

"Percy just let me go."

"Annabeth just shut up and listen to me. I know who you are. You're my best friend. You moved away to San Francisco eight years ago."

"You think you know me but you don't. I'm not that same little girl. I've changed Percy. You need to forget what we had because that girl is gone. We are not best friends."

"And do you know whose fault it is? Yours." he said stubbornly.

"You're wrong, like always. You broke up our friendship first. Ever since that night you showed up at my house because of your stepfather. I never felt closer to you than in that moment but you went and ruined it. You stopped talking to me. You cut me out with no explanation."

"Isn't that what you are doing now?"

"No this is different. I owe nothing to you. We haven't talked in eight years. We don't have to be friends."

"Well good because I wouldn't want to be friends with someone like you!" he screamed and then stormed out of the door.

I collapsed to the floor in tears. My worst fear came true. He found out who I was and now hates me. I guess I deserve this. Stupid pride. I just sat there on the floor till I heard the door open. It was then I realized that we were in the art room because it was Rachel coming to pick up a painting.

"Annabeth what happened?" she asked.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." I protested.

"Annabeth tell me."

I don't know what made me do it but I told her everything. I started with ho Percy and I met all the way to the fight we just had.

"He hates me Rachel but worst of all I hate myself."

"You have a choice then," she said.

"What choice?"

"You said that you changed and became who you are today to be what other wanted you to be. But why not change again to who you want to be?"

"It's not that easy."

"It is. You just have to be true to yourself."

Rachel was right I needed to change. I needed to tell the truth.

**Thanks for reading and please review and let me know if you know a good beta!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well...um..so..hi? Sorry this took so long I have been sooo busy this past week. It was probably my most busy week my whole summer. Also 1,172 views! If it keeps growing like this I will explode! I never expected to have had such a great response. Please still review or PM I love hearing from you! Also please follow me on tumblr imustacheyou315 (warning there is a ton of random stuff on there) because I don't have many followers. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE I NEED A BETA. Thanks and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own PJO or HOO. If I did we would have already had HOH.

Hello My Name is...

Chapter 4

Now we are back to the beginning. Or at Lear where I started off. I am going to write the truth. People always say that the truth will set you free and all that nonsense. In a way it does but telling the truth can also have many harsh consequences. However for once in my life I am not afraid of those consequences. I am not afraid of the truth.

I have given myself this weekend to get back to me. Monday will be my rebirth or technically my old birth because I am going back to what I was when I was born, but it doesn't really matter what I call it what matters is that I am actually doing it.

Saturday morning I wake up and do something that I have not done in a long time: actually eat breakfast. I'm not talking the little bowl of lean cereal that I used to eat. I have eggs, bacon, toast, the works and it tastes amazing. My dad just sits at the table stunned that I am actually eating.

I'll tell you a little bit about my family. There is my father Frederick, my stepmother Catherine, and their two sons my step brothers Bobby and Matthew. My birth mother Athena left when I was three years old for an internship in Greece. She would be there for six months then return home to us. Tragically she died in a plane crash during a horrible storm on her way home. My father was distraught and it was a few years later after we had moved to San Francisco that he met Catherine. It's not that she is a terrible step-mother, she tries to be a warm and kind mother to me but I know that she will never truly be my mother. Both my dad and Catherine never really expressed any concern for my former behavior. It started soon after the twins were born and they were too caught up in the hustle and bustle of babies to even notice. As the twins grew older my change became more apparent to them but they believed it was just some phase that I would grow out of. Catherine tried to get me to go to therapy for losing my mother and grief but I never went. My mother was the only one who could have possibly understood what was going on. She would have known that it was because of Percy. My mother never liked Percy, she had known his biological father and they had a rocky past. She thought that Percy would turn out just like his father and hurt me. Constantly she would urge me to play with other children but I knew that Percy would be my only true friend. However, I was wrong and she was right, like always.

Now I'm thinking about Percy again. Somehow all of my thoughts lead back to him. Some people might say that this means that we are destined for each other or soulmates or some crap like that but the truth is I hate it. True I do have a little crush on him. I know that he can be sweet and kind as well as loyal, puberty was quite kind to him and being on the swim team helped, but what got me the most were his eyes. Those sea green orbs ever changing but yet the same. His eyes seemed to move and flow like the waves of the ocean always catching some new light. If you looked hard enough one could see his dark past and struggles in his eyes though few knew to look that far. All of his tiny little mannerisms and quirks had grown on me. I was falling deeper and deeper for him. Despite these romantic feelings I still hated him and hated him more than ever. Our fight made me hate him even more because it showed the truth about me. He saw the real me and I hated it. That is why I changed back.

The rest of Saturday was a blur of cleaning out my life. First was the clothes, then the beauty products, and everything else. I brought back out all my old books and pictures of architecture that I had hidden away.

Sunday was just a do nothing day. I sat around doing homework and I mean really doing it. I went above and beyond trying to go for that A+ like I had when I was young not the minimal work I had been doing. I sat up the entire night dreading what was to come. I had spent so long trying to be what others wanted me to be and I lost who I want to be.

Monday I woke up and got dressed in a tee shirt and some jeans. I still wore my contacts just because they were more convenient. I put on the minimal cover up and mascara. I let my hair fall into its natural princess curls. I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door. As I walked up the steps I felt some people looking at me. Nothing was going too bad till I a pair of sea green eyes met my grey ones.

**Thank you please review and PM!**


End file.
